Back To Rock
by theMyMylove
Summary: Summary: When Nina Grant returns to McKinley, she is here to stay now. But she brings a little surprise with her. Will this surprise ruin things for her, or can everything go back to normal? But at McKinley nothing is ever normal, especially when one of your own starts to fall for the enemy at Dalton… Set during Season 3, but couples from Season 2.


**(I do not own anything, except for the character of Nina Grant and some of the story line. Starts around 3x11 Michael. Hope you enjoy!)  
Pairings: OCxSebastian, Samtana, Puckleberry, Brittartie, Klaine, Tike, Matt/Mercedes, Fuinn. Mentions Finchel, Quick, Fabrevans. Friendships: BrittPezBerry, PuckleberryPez, Mike, Puck and Matt, and last off all Rachel, Mike, Matt, Puck, Brittany, and Santana.**

**(Girls- cgi/set?id=65453994)**

It was Santana's birthday and the whole glee club was there, including a few cheerios and a select few jocks. The glee club had thrown her a surprise party, and she was very happy. Brittany and Rachel had planned it. What many people didn't know was that Rachel, Brittany and Santana were actually best friends, but they never showed it. Though everyone knew Santana and Brittany were like sisters, no one knew that Rachel was part of that. Well no except for Puck, Mike and Matt. But since Matt had left it was just Puck and Mike. The party had already started, when Santana realized that her favourite mohawked guy wasn't there yet.  
"Yo Berry, where is Puckerman?"  
"He said he had to go pick up a surprise birthday present for you."  
Like he planned it, there was a honk outside to tell them that Puckerman had arrived. Rachel got a text and was confused.  
"He said he wants all of us outside for the present."  
"I think I'm worried."  
Santana shot Rachel a worried look. What was Puck planning? The Glee Club made their way outside, leaving the few cheerios and jocks inside.  
"Yo Puckerman what's with the hold up?"  
"Chill Lopez, I actually have the bestest gifts for you. Please help me in welcoming gift number 1."  
From behind Puck a familiar face appeared.  
"MATT!"  
The Glee club cheered and launched themselves at their old family member, well Glee Club minus Blaine and Sam. Santana, Brittany, Mike and Rachel were so happy it was unbelievable.  
"What are you doing here Rutherford?"  
"I came back for you birthday Lopez. No way would I miss the big 1-8 birthday party of my girl."  
"She's not yours anymore Rutherford."  
"You're right Chang. Lopez where is your new guy?"  
"Matt meet Sam. Sam meet Matt. Sam, Matt is one of my exes and is one of my best friends."  
"So you better treat her right."  
"First Puck, then Mike, now you. I think being with you will hurt me more than not being with you San."  
"Well they care."  
"Damn right we do. Which reminds me Puckerman? What is her second gift, even I don't know what it is?"  
"OH this is a gift, that everyone, except maybe Blaine and Sam, or Quinn and Finn will love."  
"Just tell us Puckerman."  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, returning after a long time away. The amazing, the gorgeous, the sexy, the talented…"  
"Just introduce me Puckerman."  
"That's not. Is it?"  
The rest of the glee club watched as the 5 members spoke in unison (Mike, Matt, Rachel, Brittany, Santana.)  
"Ms. Nina Grant."  
The 3 girls screamed and launched themselves at Nina.  
"Guys, I just got here. I don't want to have to go to the hospital already. I don't exactly think Mama Lopez will be happy if I show up at the hospital injured, before actually seeing her."  
The 3 girls let go of her, and the other 2 guys hugged her.  
"OK, it's official. I'm gonna cry."  
"Umm…Nina, they are already crying."  
It was true, Rachel, Britt and San had tears in their eyes.  
"Ok guys enough of the soppy stuff. I also want to hug all my other friends."  
One by one, the rest came to hug her. First it was Mercedes, then Tina, then Artie, then Kurt who she gave the biggest hug to. She stopped in front of Quinn and Finn.  
"Fabray, Hudson."  
She nodded at both of them, then turned to see a very distant looking blonde boy and well-dressed hottie.  
"Who are these hottie?"  
"Sorry tuts, they're taken."  
Santana hooked her arm through Sam's and Kurt did the same with Blaine. Nina squealed when she saw Kurt and Blaine.  
"OMG, Kurt you found a total hottie. I approve of him and I don't even know his name."  
"His name is Blaine. Blaine this is Nina, she was the first one to know about me being gay."  
"Hey I thought I was the first one."  
"I told Nina, after she left. So technically you were the first one in McKinley, Mercy."  
"Nina, this is Sam my boyfriend of 3 months. Just wanted to add, and Sam this is Nina. My bestest friend."  
"Nice to meet you."  
"You better be treating San right, or I will go all Lima Heights on you."  
"Now I know where she got it from."  
Santana blushed, Nina noticed this and winked at her.  
"Ok so now that we have all been introduced let's get this party started."

After the party was done: Kurt, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Rachel and Nina all went to Nina's house. She said there was something she wanted to show them. They were going to have a sleepover then all go to school tomorrow. When the entered the house, Nina told them to be quiet. She walked to the room where she found her daughter sleeping soundly. She picked her up.  
"Oh my god Nina, who is this doll? She is the cutest thing in the world," Kurt announced.  
Nina looked down. Santana gasped.  
"No, Nina you didn't."  
"It's not what you think."  
"What's going on?"  
"Can we please go to my room, and we will discuss this."  
They went to her room, got dressed into their PJs and sat down in a circle.  
"Ok so I love all of you, and I would trust you all with my life. So I am going to tell you the truth. The baby you just saw. She's my daughter."  
The girls (+ Kurt) gasped, but Nina held her hand up.  
"Let me finish then you guys can speak. Now I know what you might be thinking. How can Nina be so irresponsible? Well I wasn't. I was very responsible. I got pregnant because, I was… I was…"  
Rachel put her hand on Nina's. Tears started to escape Nina's eyes.  
"Come one Ni, you can tell us."  
"I was raped."  
All the girls (+Kurt) gasped once again, and they all went to hug her.  
" I couldn't abort the child. There was no way I was killing my child. Father or no father."  
"What you did was right? And now that you're back, we can all help you look after her."  
"Wait, are you back permanently?"  
"Yup, I'm not going anywhere."  
"What's her name?"  
"Kimberley Primrose Grant."  
"That's a beautiful name. I can't wait to officially meet Little Kimmy."  
"Well you better be ready, because you are all god mothers."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, even you Kurt. You're her special Fairy God Mother."  
"Hell yes."  
"But I have no clue how I am going to tell the guys. You know Puck, as soon as I tell him the full story, he will go all ape shit trying to find this guy."  
"You have to tell them the truth Ni."  
"Fine, I'll tell the tomorrow."  
"Ok now that all of that is out of the way, let's gossip. First thing is first. I am currently dating Artie, were are Brittartie, Santana and Sam are Samtana, Kurt and Blaine are Klaine, Tina and Mike are Tike, and then there is Quinn and Finn, they are Fuinn."  
"Aww you guys are all so cute with your boyfriends! So Fabray and Finn are together?"  
"Yup, Quinn cheated on Sam with Finn, and Finn cheated on me with Quinn."  
"That son of a bitch."  
The girls (+ Kurt) nodded their head in agreement.

The next day when Nina reached school, she went to see Principal Figgins to get signed in for all her classes. After that she went to her locker, she was greeted by hands covering her eyes. She knew who it was.  
"Guess who!"  
"Johnny Depp."  
"You wish!"  
"Oh how I do, Puckerman?"  
"So San told me there is something that you have to tell me?"  
"Did she? Well she was wrong?"  
"You are an absolutely crap liar."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not!"  
She made to walk away, but he grabbed her by the waist and tickled her.  
"Let go of me Puckerman!"  
"Tell me Grant!"  
"No frickin' way!"  
"Uh-hum."  
The two stopped to see a confused looking Rachel standing there.  
"Oh hey Rach!"  
"What is going on here?"  
"Nothing. So what's up?"  
"I was just wondering what song you were doing for glee, and also Coach Sylvester wanted to see you."  
With that she walked away. Puck looked at her confused, Nina sighed.  
"What's up with her?"  
"You're blind Puckerman!"  
"What?"  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes, what are you talking about?"  
"She likes you dumbass."  
"Really!"  
"Yes, so sing her a song in Glee and ask her out already. I thought you guys would have gotten together by now. I mean you guys know each other better than anyone else, and have some ass-kicking chemistry. Seriously ask her out today, or I will ask her out for you! And you don't want people to think that Puckerman is such a wuss that he can't even ask Rachel Berry out."  
"Ok, ok, you've made your point!"  
"Good, now I have to go visit Coach Sylvester."  
"Good luck."  
Nina hurried off to Coach's office. When she reached there she found he former favourite teacher reading something that looked important.  
"Hey Coach, you wanted to see me."  
Coach Sylvester looked up.  
"Yes, I wanted to know why you didn't tell me that you were in town, and back?"  
"Well Coach, it was a surprise and also I only just got back."  
"I assume that you will be coming back to the cheerios."  
"Umm…actually Coach I will be joining glee. As much as I want to join the cheerios, I have moved past my cheerleading days."  
"I respect that decision but I would just like you to know that you always have a place on the cheerios."  
"Thanks Coach."  
Nina left the office and made her way to her first lesson. Her first day went surprisingly well. She was greeted by all her friends and teachers that remembered her, and welcomed by the students and teachers that didn't know her. Finally it was time for Glee and she entered the room with San, Britt and Rachel. They were talking while they waited for to come. When finally came, Nina put her hand up.  
"Nina! You're back, what are you doing here?"  
"Hey . I have moved back permanently. I am here to audition for glee."  
"You know you don't need to audition."  
"I want to. Anyway I have prepared a song for today."  
"Well then the floor is all yours."  
"Thank you."  
She got up and the music started.  
_I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Young hearts, out our minds  
Runnin like we outta time  
Wild childs, lookin' good  
Livin hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
_Nina went up to Puck and Mike and pulled them out of their seats, she did the same with Rachel and Tina. She made the two couples dance with each other while she sang._  
Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)  
Looking for some trouble tonight  
Take my hand i'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives  
We'll keep dancing till we die  
_She pulled Santana, Britt, Kurt and Blaine up. Danced with them a little then pulled Sam, Matt and Mercedes up._  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young  
_When she finished everybody, except Quinn and Finn, cheered and clapped.  
"Look I told you, you didn't need to audition. You're already amazing."  
"Thanks ."  
"Umm , I would like to perform a song."  
Everyone looked at Puck, just nodded his head. Nina winked at him and sat down next to Rachel. As the music started Puck kept his eyes on Rachel the whole time. Everyone seemed to notice this and stared at Rachel, but all she was focused on was Puck singing to her._  
Cold as ice  
And more bitter than a December  
Winter night  
That's how I treated you  
And I know that I  
I sometimes tend to lose my temper  
And I cross the line  
Yeah that's the truth  
I know it gets hard sometimes  
But I could never  
Leave your side  
No matter what I say  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself  
I get kind of dark  
Let it go too far  
I can be obnoxious at times  
But try and see my heart  
Cause I need you now  
So let me down  
You're the only thing in this world  
I would die without  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself  
Cause if I wanted to go I would have gone by now,  
But I really need you near me to  
Keep my mind off the edge  
If I wanted to leave I would have left by now  
But you're the only one that knows me  
Better than I know myself  
_The song ended and Puck took Rachel's hands in his.  
"Rach, I have known you forever and I know we had many ups and downs but will you be my girlfriend?"  
All Rachel could do was nod. San, Nina, Britt, Kurt, Tina, and Mercedes squealed, while Quinn rolled her eyes. The boys all congratulated Puck.  
"Well know that my work is done with this couple, I know exactly who my next targets are."  
Nina's eyes rolled over Mercedes and Matt. Mercedes saw her gazed, and Nina winked at her.  
"I say we get coffee. Who's game?"  
A couple of people raised their hands, so it was just San, Rachel, Nina, Kurt, Artie and Blaine sitting in the Lima Bean. The rest had something or the other to do.  
"I think this week is going to be awesome."  
"I think it could be a good idea for Regionals."  
"I wouldn't be so sure. Hey Blaine!"  
The group turned around and saw a very good looking Sebastian Smythe standing with a cheesy grin on his face.  
"Seriously does he live here or something?  
Artie shushed Kurt and faced Sebastian.  
"Wait, why don't you think that is a good idea?"  
Nina watched as this Sebastian guy bickered with everyone, hating him more and more by the second. But she finally cracked when he threatened Santana.  
"That's it. I have been tolerating your bitchiness for too long pretty boy. You might just want to shut up while you can, because you say one more word to or about anyone I swear I will hurt you so bad you won't even want to leave your bedroom. First you steal our set list, then you insult Kurt, but I draw the line when you threaten my best friend. Threaten me all you want, but I swear you will be sorry."  
"Nina calm down, this is not good for you. Just think about Kimmy."  
Nina calmed herself down.  
"If I were you I would just walk way."  
Sebastian did exactly that.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast. With the sing off between the Warblers and New Direction, Blaine getting hurt, and Santana getting Sebastian's confession on tape, everyone was going crazy. In the end they let them take Michael. That weekend Nina decided to spend her time with her daughter. They were in the grocery store shopping for some food. Nina was picking up some cereal.  
"Look Kimmy, look at the cute marshmallows. Aren't they pretty? Yes they are, but not as pretty as you. You look like your mommy, do you think your mommy is pretty?"  
"Mama."  
"Yes baby."  
"Boc." (The way Kimmy says 'Box'.)  
She rattled the box in front of the baby and smiled as the little girl reached for the box. When she turned around she saw a familiar looking pretty boy looking at her.  
"Sebastian."  
"Nina."  
"What are you doing here?"  
"This happens to be the only grocery shop with my favorite cereal. It seems that your child has the same taste as me."  
"How do you know it's mine?"  
"Please, you said it yourself. She looks just like you."  
"Don't tell anyone please."  
"I may be mean, but I'm not that cruel."  
"Thanks."  
Nina let a small smile come on her lips. She eyed Sebastian.  
"You finally look less douchey."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"It was. You're glasses are cute. If you weren't gay then I would totally flirt with you."  
"I'm not gay. I'm bi. And what makes you think you're not flirting with me right now."  
"Please I have some self-preservation. I'm not going to flirt with a guy while I am with my 11 month old child."  
"Bo."  
"Bo?"  
"She means boy."  
"So it's she."  
"No duh. Her name is Kimberley."  
"Who's the father? Please don't tell me it's Puckerman."  
"God no, Puck is dating Rachel. The father is not in the picture. He left me."  
"Well he's missing out on a great child."  
Sebastian held his hand out to the child, Kimmy took his hand and played with his fingers.  
"Wow she likes you. Normally she bites someone's finger. So far the only people she has gotten along with so far are Santana, Kurt, Rachel and Brittany. But that is with bitten fingers."  
"I always knew Kurt would be good with kids."  
"He is. He is great with her."  
Sebastian picked up the little girl and let her play with his fingers.  
"Hey there cutie pie. My name is Sebastian."  
"Seba."  
"Close enough."  
Nina let out small giggle.  
"You're really good with kids."  
"I have two twin nieces."  
Nina nodded.  
"Well I better be going now."  
"Me too."  
They made their way to the cashier, and paid for their purchases and exited the grocery store. Nina was about to walk off when Sebastian stopped her.  
"Hey, if you ever need a babysitter or just need help or someone to talk to, I'm always available."  
He gave her a piece of paper with his name and number on it.  
"Thanks, maybe you're not that bad."  
"I might be mean on the outside, but I'm a big softie on the inside."  
"I can see that now. Good night Sebastian."  
"Bye Nina."  
They went their separate ways. When Nina got home she fed and washed Kimmy, then put her to sleep. She always slept next to Kimmy.

A few days later when she entered the halls of McKinley she felt everyone's eyes on her. She stared at the people who were watching her. She entered the Choir room where she saw all the student of the Glee club huddled together and discussing something.  
"Umm guys what's going on? Why is everyone staring at me?"  
None of them said anything, but Puck handed her the paper. It was the school newspaper and the front page read.  
**_Romancing The Enemy  
Nina Grant, member of New Directions, exchanging numbers with No. 1 show choir enemy Sebastian Smythe, captain of the Dalton Academy's Warblers. Could there be a secret affair?  
_**"What the hell? Who the hell wrote this?"  
"It's Jacob Ben Israel, my stalker. He won't leave me or anyone who has something to do with me alone."  
"There is nothing going on between me and Sebastian. He was just offering me help."  
"Help for what?"  
Nina shot Santana a pleading look.  
"Ok guys, everyone out. I need to talk to my girl."  
"No way Satan. Nina if you have something to tell us, it's okay. You can tell us anything. We won't judge."  
"Guys it's personal, she doesn't have to tell you even she doesn't want to."  
"Wait Rach you know."  
"Um…"  
"Tell me."  
"So do I. All the girls, except for Quinn know."  
"What the hell Nina? You can trust us to. We're your guys."  
Nina felt like she was on the spot, but she couldn't hide it anymore.  
"ENOUGH! Fine I will tell you guys. Just don't say anything till I'm done."  
She looked to see I anyone was going to react. Then she continued.  
"I have a daughter. She is 11 months old and her name is Kimberley Primrose Grant. She is my daughter and I love her."  
"Who's the father?"  
"She doesn't have one. He left me, he doesn't even know about the child."  
The voice all went at once.  
"How come?" "How can you hide their child from the father?" "Why didn't you tell me before?" "Answer the questions."  
"I WAS RAPED OKAY!"  
She ran out of the room, through the corridors and out the school. Without thinking about what she was doing, she whipped out her phone and dialed the first number that came into her head.  
"Hey, are you busy?" "Can you please pick me up?" "I just need to go somewhere else right now." "Thanks."  
She waited for 15 minutes before car pulled up. The door opened and she saw the face she was waiting for. She got in the car and they drove off.  
"So you just can't stay away from me, can you?"  
"Very funny Smythe. I just needed to escape from that school, and you said to call whenever I needed help."  
"Tell Sebastian what's wrong."  
"I told them about Kimmy."  
"They took it badly."  
"I ran out before they could say anything. But that wasn't the worst part. I told them how I got pregnant."  
"Which is…"  
"I was …"  
"What?"  
"I was raped."  
Sebastian hit the break and the car stopped at the curb.  
"What? Who the fuck did that to you?"  
"Calm down Sebastian."  
"Sorry, why didn't you go the police?"  
"Because when I found out I was pregnant, I didn't want my daughter to grow up knowing that her dad raped her mother and didn't want her."  
By this time Nina was getting hysterical, Sebastian took the shaking girl in his arms and rubbed her back slowly.  
"Shhh, don't cry. It'll be okay."  
She slowly started to calm down.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to break down on you."  
"It's okay. I happen to have very strong arms, so you can break down anytime you want."  
Nina pulled away and hit him playfully on the arm.  
"Now come on, I want to take you somewhere."  
"Should I be worried?"  
"Don't worry, if I was going to murder you I would have drugged you by now."  
"Thanks for the reassurance."  
Sebastian noted her sarcasm and laughed quietly. They drove in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. When Sebastian got out of the car, and opened the door for Nina.  
"Wow, what a gentleman!"  
"I do have manners you know."  
Nina looked around and realized where they were.  
"Umm, what are we doing at your school?"  
"I wanted to show you a Warblers practice."  
"Why?"  
"Because our practices always seem to cheer people up. Just ask Blaine."  
"You should really stop flirting with Blaine. He and Kurt are together and they love each other. There is nothing you can do to stop that."  
"Oh I gave up on Blaine a long time ago. I still do it, just to annoy Kurt. It's fun to get him annoyed."  
"Well you know what they say, if a boy is mean to you that means they like you."  
"Please as much as I think Kurt is attractive, I would rather date you."  
"I'll take that as a compliment."  
"It was."  
As they were walking, Nina felt all eyes on her for the second time that day.  
"Umm Sebastian, I called you because everyone was staring at me, because they thought we were having an affair. I don't want people to be staring at me here as well."  
"Really, they thought the both of us were together."  
"Is the thought of being with me that bad?"  
"No, I am just shocked."  
"Anyway, I really don't want anyone getting the wrong idea."  
"Don't worry everyone here knows that I go for guys. So even if we were kissing they would be totally fine with it. It's just cause you're a girl."  
Nina still looked unsure, Sebastian noticed this.  
"Okay, if it makes you feel better. I'll hold your hand. That way they'll think you're just another girl and go back to what they are doing."  
Sebastian took her hand, and for the first time in a long time she blushed. And just like Sebastian said all the students turned away from them.  
"This is one twisted school."  
Sebastian just rolled his eyes. They reached what looked like a rehearsal hall and Sebastian opened the door.  
"Bas, where the hell have you been? Practice started 20 minutes ago, you're our captain and you're…"  
The blonde stopped talking when he realized that Sebastian was holding hands with a very attractive girl. He eyed the two, and travelled to where they were holding hands. Sebastian realized this and released Nina's hand.  
"Guys this is Nina. Nina this is Jeff. They are Nick, David, and Trent. And those are the rest of the Warblers."  
"Not that I care, but what are you doing here?"  
"Umm ask Sebastian that question…"  
"Nina here is part of the New Directions."  
The Warblers gasped.  
"Calm down guys. She had a bad day and needs some cheering up, and who better to cheer her up then the best show choir in Ohio."  
"Insulting my show choir is not making me feel better."  
"Fine. One of the best show choirs in Ohio."  
"Better."  
Jeff watched as the two flirted and shot a questioning look to Nick. If anyone knew what was going with Sebastian it would be Nick or Trent.  
"So why don't we show her a little of our magic."  
"Sure. Hit it guys."  
The music started playing and the Warblers got into a little formation type of thing with Sebastian and Nina in the middle.  
(**Sebastian, ****_The Warblers, _**_Nina_)  
**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_  
I stand in the line just to hit a new low  
I'm faking a smile with the coffee to go  
I tell you my life's been way off line  
I'm falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on  
__**Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day**__  
_**Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say  
And I don't need no carryin' on**_  
__**You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day**__  
_**(Oooh.. a holiday..)**_  
_**Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong**_  
And I'm not wrong  
(yeah...)  
_Sebastian pulled Nina close to him and danced with her slowly._  
_**So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**_  
__**Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day  
**_When they stopped Sebastian looked at Nina.  
"So that wasn't really the song I was expecting, but I do feel a little better. Thanks."  
"Oh we're not done. That was just to get you to sing. I haven't heard you sing a single solo. Now is the real song to cheer you up. Hit it."  
**(Sebastian, ****_The Warblers)  
_****Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)  
I know you feel where I'm coming from  
Regardless of the things in my past that I've done  
Most of it really was for the hell of the fun  
On a carousel, so around I spun  
With no direction, just tryna get some  
Tryna chase skirts, living in the summer sun  
And so I lost more than I had ever won  
And honestly, I ended up with none  
****_It's so much nonsense, it's on my conscience  
I'm thinking "maybe I should get it out"  
And I don't wanna sound redundant  
But I was wondering, if there was something that you wanna know  
But never mind that, we should let it go  
Cause we don't wanna be a TV. episode  
And all the bad thoughts, just let em go, go, go_****  
Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)  
Hands down, there will never be another one (nope)  
I've been around, and I've never seen another one (never)  
Because your style, I 'aint really got nothin' on (nothing)  
And you wild when you 'aint got nothin' on? (haha)  
Baby you the whole package  
Plus you pay your taxes  
And you keep it real, while them others stay plastic  
You're my Wonder Woman, call me Mr. Fantastic  
Stop- now think about it  
****_I've been to London, I've been to Paris  
Even way out there in Tokyo  
Back home down in Georgia, to New Orleans  
But you always steal the show  
And just like that girl, you got me froze  
Like a Nintendo 64  
If you never knew, well, now you know, know, know _****  
Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)  
Everywhere I go, I'm always hearing your name  
And no matter where I'm at, girl you make me wanna sing  
Whether a bus or a plane, or a car, or a train  
No other girl's on my brain, and you the one to blame  
****_Beautiful girls all over the world, I could be chasing  
But my time would be wasted, they got nothing on you, baby  
Nothing on you, baby  
They might say hi, and I might say hey  
But you shouldn't worry, about what they say  
Cuz they got nothing on you, baby (Yeah)  
Nothing on you, baby (N-n-n-nothing on you baby, n-nothing on you)_****  
Yeah (laughing)  
And that's just how we do it (laughing)  
And I'ma just let this ride  
Sebastian  
And The Warblers  
**Nina jumped off the chair she was sitting on and attacked Sebastian with hug. He pulled her in straight away. They hugged for what seemed like ages, but they both pulled away when they realized that the rest was watching them.  
"You guys rock. I really do feel better. It was really sweet that you guys went to all this trouble for me."  
"Any friend of Sebastian's is a friend of ours."  
Nina gave the blonde a sweet smile.  
"Well you guys are amazing. But I really should go now."  
"I'll take you home."  
"No, it's okay. I can find my way back."  
"Don't be stupid Nina, I'm giving you a ride and that's final."  
"Yes sir."  
"Now let's go, before your friends decide to hunt you down."  
They left Dalton Academy and Nina finally checked her messages.  
"Oh Crap!"  
"What?"  
"87 messages and 66 missed calls. Are you frickin kidding me?"  
"Wow, you're friends are seriously persistent."  
Nina ignored him and called the one that would be the calmest.  
"Hello."  
"Hey Sam, this is me Nina."  
"Oh my dear god Nina. Where the hell are you? Everyone is freaking out. San, Rachel, and Britt are in tears and Puck, Mike and Matt look like they might punch something."  
Clearly she was wrong about him being the calmest.  
"I'm so sorry, but can you tell them to calm down. I am on my way back to McKinley now. Sebastian is driving me back now."  
She immediately regretted mentioning Sebastian's name.  
"Sebastian, why the hell are you with Sebastian? Did her hurt you? Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine Sam. Honestly, he didn't do anything. I'll be back in like 15 minutes. Don't tell anyone about me being with Sebastian, I'll tell them later."  
"Fine, but you better have a good explanation."  
He hung up and Nina sighed.  
"Is being seen with me that bad?"  
"No, of course not. It's just they will think there is something going on, or that I am hiding something else."  
"Relax, I was kidding. Look we're almost there."  
When they finally reached the school, Nina was scared to get out. Sebastian caught onto this.  
"Come on, I'll face them with you."  
"So they can ask questions, no thank you."  
"No so then you won't faint at the very sight of them."  
Nina still wasn't moving. Sebastian rolled his eyes, he got out and opened the door for her. He took her hand and pulled her out. Nina was reluctant.  
"Come on, it is going to be fine. They all love you and I am here."  
"You know a couple of days ago, if someone were to tell me that I would be asking Sebastian Smythe for moral support and that I would have actually held his hand. I would have said that they are high or on drugs."  
"Wow, I feel the love."  
"Shut up."  
They walked together and Nina stopped just before the choir room door. Thankfully the rest of the school were in classes. The Glee Club was excused because it was Regionals in 2 weeks.  
"Take deep breathes. Everything will be fine."  
Sebastian opened the door and lightly pushed Nina in. Thankfully no one noticed, but Sebastian had to go ruin it by coughing. The glee club turned around and attacked Nina with hugs.  
"Guys, I kind of need to breathe."  
They all let go off her.  
"So it seems this is going well. I think I'll just leave now."  
"Just a minute Twink. I wanna know what you were doing with my girl here."  
"Nothing, I was just cheering her up."  
"By doing what?"  
"Singing to her, I brought her to a Warblers practice and the guys cheered her up. Didn't they?"  
"They did. They were really sweet."  
"They are nice guys."  
Blaine and Kurt laughed. It was sweet the way they said it at the same time.  
"Ok, I'm gonna leave now. I'll be calling you later."  
Much to the shock of Nina, the Glee Club and Sebastian himself, Sebastian kissed Nina's forehead. He then swiftly left the room. Nina was still frozen from Sebastian kissing her forehead. She was snapped out of her daze by Puck.  
"So you and Smythe?"  
"Ok guys, for the final time. There is NOTHING going on between me and Sebastian. He is just helping me with Kimmy because he has two twin nieces and knows how to deal with little girls. Like seriously we only started talking like a few days ago. He has been great, and he is really not as bad as you think he is."  
"So that's who you've been texting all the time."  
Nina shot Santana a death glare. But before she could say anything Kurt stole her phone from her hand.  
"Oh My God. Seriously Ni, 120 messages. And they only started like 5 days ago."  
"Thanks Kurt. Like I said he has been helping me. We are just friends."  
Santana gave me a 'we need to talk' look. I just avoided her gaze.  
"Ok guys can we move on and discuss what songs we are going to do for regionals."  
"I agree Nina."  
Mr. Shue entered the classroom and this made everyone sit their buts down on a seat.  
"Okay regionals. Any ideas?"  
The usual hand shot up.  
"I think Nina should do a solo."  
Everyone's jaw dropped, and Nina fell off her chair. Thankfully Sam was behind her to help her up.  
"Rachel, I'm surprised. But I was thinking the exact same thing."  
"What? NO! I cannot do a solo, hello stage fright."  
"Nina you sing in front of us all the time."  
"Rach, that's different. I cannot sing in front of like 100 people."  
"There are more than 100 people at Regionals."  
Nina and Rachel death glared Puck at the same time, it made him cower.  
"Come on Nina you will do amazingly. You want this team to win don't you. You don't want to be the reason we lose, do you?"  
"Wow Berry, I didn't know you could blackmail someone. I'm impressed."  
Everyone started laughing at Santana's words, even Mr. Shue smiled. Nine finally gave in.  
"Fine, but if we lose. I blame Rachel."  
"Trust me, we are not going to lose."


End file.
